Curious
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Gadis itu begitu misterius. Dia tak punya teman. Bahkan isu mengatakan dia bisu/"Mereka hanya tidak tau dirimu yang sebenarnya,"/"Begitu pula dengan dirimu."


Wanita itu masih saja berdiri di bawah pohon rindang. Wajahnya mengadah dan memandang dedaunan rimbun diatasnya. Matanya terlihat kosong. Masih tetap berdiri disana meskipun angin mulai nakal memainkan helaian rambutnya yang berwarna ungu misterius.

Wanita aneh. Aku masih menatap sosok itu sampai akhirnya kurasakan sebuah tepukan di bahu. Aku menengok, mengalihkan pandanganku pada si pelaku.

"Sedang apa?" tanyanya dengan nada ceria.

Aku mendengus lalu mengambil langkah menjauh. Meninggalkan si pirang yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata ya?" tebak si menyebalkan itu dengan nada menyindir.

Aku seketika menghentikan langkah dan berbalik. Kulihat dia sedang menatap jendela sambil mengernyit heran. "Dia misterius, tidak punya teman, bahkan ku dengar kabar kalau dia bisu."

Naruto, nama sosok menyebalkan itu mengalihkan pandanganya kepadaku. "Selera yang aneh!" sindirnya.

Sejujurnya bisa saja aku membantahnya. Tapi melihat tatapan matanya yang berkata seolah merasa simpati padaku membuatku tak bisa bicara. Entah paham atau tidak, aku bisa merasakan sebuah perasaan dimana aku harus menjauh dari gadis itu

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Curious←**

**Disclaimer : Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, mohon agar jangan diinjak

Hujan menghalangi langkahku untuk pulang. Membuatku hanya berdiri terpaku di loker sepatu sambil memandang keadaan luar sana yang amat basah. Mungkin mulai hari ini aku harus rajin melihat siaran ramalan cuaca tiap pagi.

Lama aku termenung disana hingga baru menyadari bahwa aku tidak sendirian. Dia, wanita yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikiranku. Berdiri tak jauh dariku. Memandang kosong langit di luar sana, seolah tak peduli ada siapa di sekitarnya.

Bola matanya yang berwarna pucat itu sama sekali tidak berpaling dari apa yang sedang ia lihat. Sesekali bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik itu bergerak kala berkedip. Tapi hanya itu. Tidak ada lagi yang bergerak pada dirinya bahkan untuk menggerakkan kaki yang sepertinya lelah untuk terus berdiri statis.

Rupanya air langit tak kunjung habis, bahkan mulai memasuki ke pertunjukkan utama. Semakin deras. Semakin bising suara yang ditimbulkan akibat permainannya dengan angin. Menimbulkan badai kecil. Langit kelabu itu pun semakin suram. Sesuram suasana yang ada disini.

Menyadari bahwa aku telah mengamati sosok itu terlalu lama, ku alihkan pandangan mataku kembali pada pemandangan di luar sana. Tapi disaat itu suara sepatunya terdengar terketuk pada lantai. Kembali ku lihat dirinya. Kini ia sedang berjalan, perlahan, dengan tenang menuju lapangan sekolah.

Mengindahkan rintik-rintik air begitu deras menghantam tubuhnya yang mungil. Mengacuhkan bagaimana angin badai mempermainkan seragamnya. Tak peduli pada seluruh tubuhnya yang kini tengah basah kuyup, ia terus saja berjalan tenang seolah tak ada hujan sama sekali.

Risih melihatnya berjalan seperti orang idiot. Risih melihat wanita aneh itu seolah tidak peduli pada pakaian dalamnya yang hampir terlihat akibat angin terlalu bersemagat memainkan rok seragamnya. Membuatku berjalan kearahnya. Menangkap tangannya lalu menariknya. Aku berlari, berusaha menyeret si wanita aneh ini untuk segera menghindari hujan. Tapi ia tiba-tiba berhenti dan menahan tangannya. Membuatku berhenti juga.

Mata pucat itu memandang langsung pada mataku. Lurus dan kosong. Seperti tak ada nyawa disana. Bukan mata yang biasanya kulihat saat orang-orang memandangku. Penuh binar kekaguman. Dia berbeda. Dia melihatku seolah bertanya-tanya. Seolah seperti anak bayi yang mencari pemahaman seperti apa dunia yang ia hadapi.

Mata itu membuatku tertegun beberapa saat. Seperti orang bodoh yang membiarkan diriku berbasah kuyup menerima tiap guyuran hujan karena terlalu terbuai pada bola mata unik itu.

Entah karena pandangan mata itu atau bukan, tapi kusadari pegangan tanganku mengendur, atau sejak kapan hujan menjadi reda, aku tidak tau. Langit masih suram kelabu, tapi sudah tidak hujan lagi.

Aku mengadahkan wajah pada langit. Kulihat awan kelabu beriring memudar dan mulai digantikan dengan mega. Aku memandangnya takjub. Langit sore ini begitu aneh untuk disaksikan.

Kembali kepadanya, ia tau-taunya berjalan menjauh, lagi-lagi begitu tenang tak ragu mengacuhkan segala yang ada disekitarnya. Aku menghampirinya, menjajarkan langkah dengannya. Lalu mulai memandang ke depan.

Kami terlihat seolah sedang berjalan berdua. Padahal pada dasarnya kami saling mengacuhkan. Tapi tidak denganku yang sesekali melirik ke arahnya. Bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

→**Curious←**

Tak kusangka aku mengamati sosok itu lagi. Bagaimana gadis itu berjalan di lorong sekolah yang ramai. Tubuh mungilnya melangkah dengan sangat anggun. Melewati tiap celah keramaian, tanpa sedikitpun memberikan perhatian pada sekitarnya. Begitu pula mereka yang ia lewati. Mereka terus bercengkrama, seolah tidak ada sosok yang melewati di depan mereka. Seolah wanita itu tidak ada.

Aku menghentikan langkahku begitu merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundak.

"Sasuke!"

Aku menengok. Mendapati lagi-lagi si kepala pirang ini muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Sedang apa?" tanyanya. Ia bergeser sedikit, melihat ke balik punggungku untuk melihat alasan aku berlari. "Kau mengejar si Hyuuga itu?"

Aku mendengus sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dari bahuku.

"Sebaiknya kau jauhi dia.." ucapnya sambil berusaha menahan tanganku, tapi aku berusaha mengelak. "..demi kebaikanmu."

Aku tidak memedulikan apapun ucapannya. Saat ini yang ku rasa hanya rasa penasaranku pada si Hyuuga Hinata.

→**Curious←**

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa bertahan disini, berdiri di sebuh lorong, menyandar pada tembok dingin. Lalu sesekali melirik ke arah dalam. Wanita itu sedang duduk disana.

Dengan buku setebal dua senti, ia begitu serius membolak-balikkanya. Seperti tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk membacanya. Masih dengan pandangan kosong itu. Jari-jari lentiknya tak henti menari di atas kertas itu.

Aku berpaling. Menghela nafas pendek. Menghadap jendela untuk mengamati langit. Hingga aku merasakan sebuah hawa tak nyaman dari arah samping. Begitu ku tengokkan wajahku, betapa terkejutnya aku begitu melihat sebuah kapala menyembul dari balik tembok. Tapi segera ku kendalikan diri ini begitu menyadari bahwa kepala itu miliknya. Milik Hyuuga Hinata.

Ia melongokkan kepalanya dari dalam. Wajah datar tak berekspresi itu benar-benar dekat dengan wajahku lagi-lagi dengan pandangannya yang sama seperti hari lalu. Matanya bulat, tatapan polos seperti ingin tau. Membuatku lagi-lagi terpaku.

Tak bisa kupungkiri, ia cantik. Benar-benar cantik. Wajahnya yang bulat. Pipi gembil, kulit pucat, bibir mera ceri, bulu mata panjang dan lentik. Belum lagi tatapan itu. Memesona.

Mataku membulat dikala tangan kecil dan ramping itu meraih lenganku lalu berusaha menarikku ke dalam. Aku mengikutinya membiarkan dia yang menggiringku ke tempat yang ia mau.

Ia menghampiri kursi yang ia duduki tadi. Melepaskan tangannya yang lalu dipindahkan ke pundakku. Ditekan lembut disana, memberi isyarat untukku agar segera duduk. Aku pun mengikutinya.

Setelah aku duduk, ia mengambil kursi di seberang meja. Membaliknya dan duduk menghadapku. Masih dengan matanya yang kosong, kami saling memandang.

Keheningan yang terasa begitu nyaman. Kami menikmati satu sama lain dengan ditemani semilir angin yang masuk dari jendela. Sesekali aku mencium aroma lavender yang sepertinya berasal dari dirinya.

"Sasuke…"

Aku menegakkan badan. Ia bersuara! Memanggil namaku! Ini pertama kalinya aku dengar suaranya. Suara yang amat pelan namun merdu. Lembut bagaikan sutra, dan memabukkan bagaikan _lullaby_. Sejenak, aku lupakan bagaimana Hinata bisa mengetahui namaku. Tapi hey, aku tidak seburuk itu hingga tidak mudah dikenali.

Intinya, gossip itu salah. Hyuuga Hinata bukanlah gadis bisu.

Aku terus berkutat dengan pikiranku, sampai akhirnya bibir merah muda itu kembali bergerak.

"_Have you ever feel empty_?"

.

.

Dia pergi setelah beberapa menit. Tak mau menunggu jawaban yang tak kunjung datang dariku. Bagaimana bisa lidahku terasa kelu begitu mata itu melihat lurus padaku. Bagaimana aku tidak berkutik saat wajah itu terlihat begitu menuntut jawaban. Bagaimana tangan itu menuntunku ke tempat ini. Bagaimana aku bisa begitu tak memiliki roh saat ia ada, dan kembali mendapatkan kewarasanku saat ia pergi.

→**Curious←**

Pagi ini aku tidak sengaja bertemu sosoknya kembali. Ia tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, menyandar pada pohon rindang disana. Aku bisa lihat ia begitu kontras kulit pucatnya saat diterpa sinar mentari yang mengintip dari cela daun. Lebih bercahaya, sangat cantik.

Aku menghentikan langkah. Tertegun saat sosok itu melihatku dari jauh. Dia seperti mengamatiku. Dan begitu tau aku menaruh seluruh perhatianku pada sosok itu, ia menagakkan tubuhnya. Menghadapku lalu sebuah perasaan aneh menjangkitiku saat melihatnya tersenyum. Untuk pertama kali nya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, ku lihat dia tersenyum. Senyum simpul yang amat manis

Mataku membulat tatkala ia melangkah mendekat, membiarkan kulit pucat itu sepenuhnya bermandikan cahaya matahari. Membuatku kembali seperti orang bodoh menyaksikan bagaimana kulit pucat itu berubah kemerahan karena terkena panas matahari.

"Sasuke.." dia kembali menyebut namaku dengan suara merdunya. Membuatku pergi ke awang-awang. "Kenapa kamu tidak pergi?" tanyanya

Aku mengernyit heran. Apa maksudnya?

Kenapa aku harus pergi? Apa karena kehadirannya? Apa mungkin ia takut jika aku berdekatan dengannya, orang-orang akan menjauhiku juga. Tidak mungkin karena aku tidak peduli.

Wajah polosnya berubah masam. Matanya sarat akan kesedihan memandang pada mataku dalam.

"Kamu tidak seharusnya tetap berada disini."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang tersenyum lalu menghampiriku? Tidak salah kan jika aku…"

Kalimatku tidak selesai begitu jari mungil itu menyentuh punggung tanganku. Berbeda pada saat tempo hari ia menyentuh tanganku yang tertutup seragam tapi kali ini aku merasakan betapa dinginnya jemari itu di tanganku.

"Pergilah, mereka semua menunggumu."

Ia melepaskan tangan itu lalu berjalan menjauh. Aku hanya dapat melihat punggungnya yang mungil itu. Tapi saat kupendarkan arah pandanganku, dapat ku lihat tatapan-tatapan mencibir pada sosoknya. Tatapan jijik atau malah terkesan takut pada sosok itu. Kenapa? Apa aku salah jika ia berbicara denganku? Apa mereka juga takut mendengar suara merdu itu untuk pertama kali?

"Sasuke!"

Aku menengok, menghadap Naruto yang baru saja memanggilku. Ia berlari dan terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa.

Ia datang, meletakkan tangannya di bahuku lalu mengguncangnya seakan aku sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kau berbicara dengannya?! Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?"

Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dan memandangnya sengit. Namun tak sedikitpun raut menyesal muncul dari wajahnya.

"Dia menyuruhku pergi.." ucapku pada akhirnya. Naruto begitu terkejut mendengarnya terlihat dari iris sapphire itu semakin membola. "Dia berperilaku seolah dia menarikku dalam pesonanya, tapi dia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk menjauh."

"Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa dia tidak ingin kau mendekatinya. Kau merasa dia menarikmu hanya dari rasa penasaran akibat tingkah anehnya saja, Sasuke! Dia aneh! Tidakkah kau liat bagaimana semua orang menghindarinya? Menatap mata pun tidak!"

Aku termenung memikirkan tiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

→**Curious←**

"Katanya pada saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru, salah satu siswa yang akan masuk sekolah ini mengalami kecelakaan. Langsung tewas."

"Ah? Maksudmu kecelakaan di perempatan tak jauh dari sekolah ini? Memangnya itu calon siswa sini?"

"Iya! Dan bukan hanya itu. Saat ini hantunya suka menggentayangi sekolah ini!"

Lalu tiba satu orang lagi. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam percakapan.

"Bukannya kalau hantu itu sudah jelas ya si Hyuuga?"

"Hyuuga?"

"Iya! Kau tau murid kelas 1-B itu seperti hantu!"

"Benar! Kau lihat matanya yang kosong itu. Dia bisu. Heran deh kenapa sekolah ini mau menerima gadis bisu seperi dia itu. Aneh kan?"

"Aku dengar-dengar katanya dia gunakan _voodoo_ agar bisa masuk sini. Bahkan ada kabar lain katanya dia pelihara hantu yang digunakan untuk mengancam kepala sekolah kalau dia tidak diterima masuk sekolah."

"Oh.. mungkin saja! Anaknya aneh dan seram begitu. Mungkin dia hantu yang menyamar jadi manusia dan punya teman hantu."

"Semua orang tidak pernah menganggap dia ada. Dia juga tidak pernah menganggap ada orang lain di sekitarnya."

Mereka terus saja berbincang jelek tentangnya. Apanya yang bisu? Mereka saja tidak pernah mendengar suaranya. Wajahnya tidak menakutkan, dia cantik jika mereka mau melihatnya. Menghakimi orang lain tanpa lebih dulu melihatnya. Cih! Rendah!

Saat ku tengok kearah samping kiri, betapa terkejutnya aku saat mendapatkan Hinata sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku. Sejak kapan? Aku tidak merasakan sedikitpun kedatangannya.

Ia menatap sendu pada mereka yang sedang membicarakannya. Sudah jelas ia merasa terluka mendengar orang-orang mencibirnya. Aku saja yang mendengarnya merasa geram dan ingin marah.

Ia alihkan pandangannya padaku. Masih dengan sorot terluka disana. Aku berusaha menghampirinya. Mencoba memberikan perhatian yang sekiranya dapat menghibur.

"Mereka hanya tidak tau dirimu yang sebenarnya," ucapku. Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Begitu pula denganmu," balasnya lalu dengan santai pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

→**Curious←**

Isu hantu di sekolah semakin kuat beredar. Katanya banyak siswa yang melihat sosok bayangan hitam berseliweran di koridor sekolah. Banyak juga yang merasakan angin dingin lewat begitu saja, membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

Aku tidak percaya isu itu. Tentu saja pertama, aku belum pernah mengalami itu ada bayangan hitam ataupun angin dingin yang membuatku merinding.

Lalu yang kedua, isu itu pastinya hanya untuk mengganggu Hinata. Karena sejauh isu itu beredar, Hinata lah yang dijadikan tersangka. Entah dengan tuduhan bahwa dia adalah hantunya atau dia gadis sial yang bawa peliharaan hantu kemana-mana untuk menjauhkan semua orang darinya.

Mereka tidak tau Hinata yang sebenarnya. Mereka hanya mengecap yang buruk tanpa tau sisi baiknya. Mereka tidak tau bagaimana wanita itu menyiram bunga-bunga di taman, merapihkan buku-buku di perpustakaan. Bagaimana gadis itu membantu mereka semua dengan mulut tertutup, tanpa ingin mencari perhatian.

Kini aku berjalan di belakang Hinata. Begitu aku melihatnya melewati lorong kelas, saat itu aku mengikutinya. Aku sengaja tidak memberikan jarak yang terlalu lebar. Memberikan bukti secara jelas bahwa Hyuuga Hinata sama sekali tidak menakutkan.

Yang kulihat kini mereka menganga. Terlihat tak percaya. Terkejut mungkin melihatku yang berjalan di belakang gadis yang selama ini mereka takuti. Tak lama, bisik-bisik terdengar.

"Aku melihatnya! Bayangan hitam!" ucap salah satu siswi di koridor. Mendengar itu aku segera menghentikan langkah, menatap orang itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Siswi itu berakting seolah benar-benar katakutan. Ia bersembunyi di balik punggung temannya. Tak berani melirik balik padaku yang mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

Hinata rupanya ikut berhenti, menarik tanganku dan menyeretku jauh. "Jangan takuti mereka," ucapnya. Aku merasa kasihan. Betapa baiknya wanita ini.

Setibanya kami di sebuah lorong yang sepi, ia melepaskan tangannya. Berbalik, tubuhnya menghadapku. Matanya kali ini menatapku penuh intimidasi. Tapi entah ada gurat kesedihan disana. Kini aku bingung yang mana yang benar.

"Pergilah!" perintahnya tiba-tiba. Membuatku marah oleh sebuah ketidaktahuan.

"Kau yang menyeretku kesini!" belasku setengah membentak. Matanya kini membulat karena terkejut.

"Jangan ikuti aku. Jangan peduli padaku. Jangan penasaran tentangku. Dengan begitu kau bisa pergi."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!"

Tiba-tiba Hinata menarik tanganku, menyeretku lagi. "Nah! Kau menyuruhku pergi tapi pada kenyataanya…"

"Kapan terakhir kali kau pulang, Sasuke?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Kami masih berjalan. Cukup cepat melewati tiap sudut sekolah yang sepi karena jam pelajaran sudah dimulai kembali. "Kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu keluargamu, Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku termenung sesaat. Seharusnya tadi pagi aku masih menyapa mereka. Mereka tersenyum dan aniki menjahiliku seperti biasa. Tapi kenapa? Tapi kenapa terasa samar dan sudah lama.

Toilet! Mataku terbelalak lebar saat Hinata menyeretku masuk ke dalam toilet pria. Wanita ini gila!

"Kau! Apa yang.."

"Kapan terakhir kali kau bercermin, Sasuke?"

Aku membatu. Hinata bertanya tapi matanya tidak melihatku. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Ku ikuti arah pandangannya takut-takut. Entah kenapa aku merasa gugup saat ini.

Aku menelan ludah susah payah. Kakiku terasa lemas. Tidak percaya bahwa pantulan di cermin itu hanya diisi oleh Hinata. Dimana sosokku disana? Aku mendekati cermin. Merabanya dengan perasaan panik. Memukulnya seperti orang bodoh. Tapi tidak ada yang berubah.

"Kapan terakhir kau menjadi manusia, Sasuke?"

Pertanyaanya menggangguku.

→**Curious←**

Gelap.

Berisik

Kenapa semuanya berbicara di saat yang bersamaan? Berhenti menyebut namaku berkali-kali!

Berisik sekali. Suara-suara itu tidak mau berhenti.

Perlahan menjadi samar. Pandanganku tak jelas. Semuanya terlihat kabur.

Ramai.

Orang-orang itu seperti mengelilingiku. Mereka yang tak pernah berhenti bicara. Wajah mereka tak terlalu jelas, semuanya berbayang kecuali mulut mereka yang terus saja bergerak-gerak.

Kepalaku berat. Suaraku tak keluar bahkan untuk sekedar mengeluh. Semua suara berisik itu membuatku makin sakit kepala.

Ah, ada satu yang terlihat jelas. Sesosok wanita. Wanita asing dengan mata putih dan kosong. Memandangku datar seolah tak menarik. Lalu dia bergeming. Diam ditempatnya, masih dengan tatapan yang sama.

Kemudian suara-suara itu perlahan menghilang satu persatu. Siluet-siluet mereka yang sedari tadi mengelilingiku pun ikut pergi. Hingga menyisakan sosok wanita berambut ungu gelap yang masih saja menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama.

Mulutnya terbuka perlahan. Bergerak secara gerak lambat tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Entah telingaku yang salah atau memang bagaimana. Aku menggeleng tanda tak paham lalu mulut itu bergerak lagi. Kutajamkan pendengaranku dan yang terdengar hanya bisikan samar. Aku masih belum tau apa yang ia katakan.

"Ssaa…" hanya itu yang terdengar.

Apa? Aku tidak mengerti!

"Ssaa.. k-ke.."

He? Kau memanggilku?

"Sa..su..ke.."

Wajah Hinata terlihat semakin dekat, meski tak ada perubahan dalam ekspresinya yang datar.

"Sa..suke.."

Apa? Kenapa kau memanggilku? Aku berusaha mendekat, tapi tubuhku tetap tak bisa digerakkan. Aku berusaha bertanya, tapi tak ada satupun suaraku yang keluar.

"Sasuke.."

"Sasuke.."

Suaramu semakin mengerikan, Hinata.

"Sasuke!"

Aku terbelalak, lalu segera menyipit saat sinar matahari begitu terik seperti dapat membakar mataku. Aku melihat sekeliling. Ini tempat yang berbeda. Ini di atap sekolah. Apakah yang tadi itu mimpi?

"Sasuke!"

Aku mengambil posisi duduk agar dapat lebih mudah melihat ke arahnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Ucap Naruto. Dia terlihat menghela nafas lega setelah mengucapkan itu.

Aku termenung sesaat. Pikiranku menerawang jauh. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Jika yang tadi itu mimpi, lalu apakah saat Hinata membawaku ke cermin dan tidak ada sosokku disana juga mimpi?

"Hey.. kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

Aku menatap Naruto dalam kebingungan. "Apa… aku bukan manusia?" tanyaku, yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu. Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja.

Aku melihat Naruto mengernyit heran. Tentu saja jawabanya sudah jelas kan? Ah dasar bodoh. Kalau aku bukan manusia, lantas kenapa ada Naruto disini. Dia dapat melihatku bahkan mengajakku berbincang. Lalu Hinata. Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan bisa menyentuh tanganya.

"Kau bicara apa sih?"

Ah benar. Sudah kuduga dia akan berkata seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, lupakan!"

Aku bangkit lalu menghampiri pintu. Hendak pergi sampai suara Naruto menghentikanku. "Sasuke!"

Aku hanya menengok, sedangkan tanganku masih memegang kenop pintu. "Sebaiknya jangan dengarkan apa kata wanita itu."

Aku bergumam sebagai jawaban lalu melangkah pergi. Entahlah. Aku juga bingung harus setuju dengannya atau tidak.

→**Curious←**

Dia seperti zat adiktif karena tanpa sadar aku telah mengikutinya… lagi.

Dia sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di perpustakaan. Sekali lagi dengan buku setebal 2 senti.

"Kamu masih penasaran denganku?" suaranya terdengar namun matanya masih menekuni buku itu. Aku sempat sangsi jika ia tengah berbicara denganku. Tapi memang tidak ada siapapun disini selain kami berdua.

Aku menghampirinya. Mengambil duduk diseberang meja.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Ekspresi itu lagi-lagi belum berubah.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bertanya seolah aku bukan manusia yang hidup lagi?" tanyaku pada akhirnya. Benar. Ini memang aneh. Apa maksud wanita ini? Apa yang ia inginkan?

"Apa kamu sudah bercermin lagi setelah itu, Sasuke?"

Aku diam. Aku memang belum melihat cermin lagi sejak saat itu. Tapi kenapa? Apa karena aku takut?

"Tapi bukan itu. Sudah jelas aku masih hidup dengan adanya kau disini. Kau bisa berbicara denganku, menyentuhku." Sanggahku. Ah, atau mungkin pengalihan pembicaraaan secara tak langsung. ".. dan lagi ada Naruto."

"Naruto?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Iya. Naruto. Dia salah satu siswa disini," jawabku cepat.

Entah kenapa dia terlihat seperti berpikir. Terlihat agak ragu.

"Dan tidak seperti gossip itu, aku tidak mati karena kecelakaan pada saat penerimaan siswa baru. Karena kenapa? Karena aku ingat sekali bukan aku yang kecelakaan."

Ah ya.. aku ingat. Aku ingat kejadian itu. Saat itu aku membawa kabur mobil aniki untuk datang ke acara penerimaan siswa baru. Tak ada alasan khusus, hanya karena aku terlambat bangun dan tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian karena datang paling akhir. Aku mengemudi begitu cepat walaupun belum mempunyai sim. Dan saat itu, aku menabrak seseorang.

Seseorang yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan milikku. Dan akibat tabrakan itu, aku membunuhnya.

"Lalu aku masih ingat kalau aku bersekolah di sekolah ini. Aku bahkan ingat nilaiku saat pembagian rapot tengahsemester."

Benar. Aku ingat saat siswi-siswi menatapku dengan pandangan memuakkan. Lalu bagaimana kakak kelas yang menyatakan perasaanya padaku saat bulan pertama di sekolah. Lalu beberapa perkelahian yang kulakukan pada orang-orang yang tak suka dengan keberadaanku.

Aku ingat semua. Meski entah kenapa ingatan itu makin hari makin pudar. Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku memukul seseorang. Atau kapan terakhir kali aku tidak mendapatkan surat pink dengan parfum menyengat. Lalu seperti kata Hinata, aku pun tak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan keluargaku.

Tapi itu bukan bukti kuat kalau aku seperti yang ia tuduhkan. Maksudku, mungkin saja aku mengalami Alzheimer saking membosankannya hidupku.

"Aku mengerti.." ucapnya.

Ia menyodorkan padaku buku yang tadi ia baca. Halamannya telah terbuka.

"Ini dirimu," ia menunjuk foto lengkap beserta biodataku. Beberapa detik terlewat sampai akhirnya ku sadari kalau buku ini adalah buku biodata murid.

Aku melirik padanya. Rasanya ingin ku katakan 'benar kan?' tapi kutahan lagi karena rasanya tidak perlu. Tapi buku ini memanglah bukti kalau aku adalah murid sekolah ini. Lengkap dengan nomor kesiswaan. Bukankah ini tandanya aku bukanlah siswa yang mati karena kecelakaan, karena tidak mungkin dia masuk ke dalam buku ini jika datang ke penerimaan siswa saja tidak bisa.

"Dan ini juga dirimu.." ia mengambil tumpukan kertas seperti Koran dari kursi di sampingnya lalu menyodorkannya lagi padaku. Ia menunjuk pada salah satu artikel. "Sangat sulit mendapatkan informasi seperti ini, karena sepertinya keluarga Uchiha ingin menutupnya rapat-rapat."

Aku terpaku. Seluruh tubuhku merinding. Tulang-tulangku linu.

Artikel itu berjudul 'BERITA DUKA DATANG DARI KELUARGA UCHIHA'.

Lalu isinya menceritakan tentang diriku. Namaku bahkan disebut empat kali disana. Katanya, aku terjatuh dari atap sekolah akibat sebuah perkelahian.

Tapi tak ada keterangan apakah aku telah mati atau selamat. Berita itu berakhir begitu saja dengan kalimat, 'keluarga Uchiha menutup rapat-rapat kasus ini dan tidak ada yang tau bagaimana nasib siswa yang menjadi tersangka perkelahian tersebut.'

"Jadi.." aku menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatku. ".. aku masih hidup atau sudah mati?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau. Yang jelas, dirimu yang ada disini bukanlah manusia."

Kumajukan tubuhku kepadanya. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kamu harus tenang lalu.." ia mengambil nafas. "..lalu lepaskan aku." Lanjutnya.

"Kau?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

Kemudian segalanya seperti kaset rusak. Pandanganku penuh dengan segala gerak mundur dan bergerak begitu cepat. Hingga terhenti sampai saat itu.

Saat perkelahian itu. Dia yang mencari ribut dengan cara mengganggu tidur siangku. Perkelahian tak bisa dihindari. Kami terlibat baku hantam sampai akhirnya aku terpojok di pinggir atap. Lalu ia memberikan pukulan terbaiknya. Aku terjatuh, dan rasanya tak begitu sakit karena mungkin seluruh tubuhku sudah hancur.

Dan dia.. sesosok wanita berambut indigo gelap datang lebih dulu sebelum yang lain. Mungkin dia tak jauh dari tempatku terjatuh. Dia berlutut di samping tubuhku yang terbujur tak bergerak. Mataku bergerak liar untuk menatap sosoknya.

Aku terpaku melihat mata yang seperti bulan itu menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Tidak dingin, hanya saja hampa. Hanya itu yang terus ku lihat walaupun kian banyak suara berisik yang terdengar, menandakan yang lain mulai berdatangan. Hingga pandanganku mengabur. Suara-suara itu makin berisik, tapi mata itu tak pudar dari ingatanku.

"Hyuuga Hinata, katakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi!"

Seperti suara guru. Mata itu pergi. Teralih pada sosok lain yang tak jelas di pandanganku yang kabur. Itukah namanya? Hyuuga Hinata.

→**Curious←**

Aku mengerti sekarang. Sepertinya rasa penasaranku pada Hinata yang membuatku seperti ini. Entah aku telah mati atau tidak, yang jelas roh ku terombang-ambing karenanya.

Aku menatap sosok Hinata yang kini telah tersenyum padaku.

"Apapun yang membuatmu mencariku, yang jelas.. ku harap kamu telah menemukannya. Kamu telah lama tersesat, dan segeralah kembali."

Aku mengerti. Dan tubuhku sepertinya mendukung karena terasa begitu ringan. Begitu lepas.

Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Jika aku mati, kemana aku akan pergi setelah ini?

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke."

→**Curious←**

Aku menatap langit kelabu melalui jendela. Terasa hawa nostalgia saat aku masih dalam wujud yang berbeda, di tempat berbeda, dengan sosok yang kurindukan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar. "Masuklah!"

Lalu datanglah seorang pria dewasa, memakai setelan rapih, membungkuk hormat saat bertemu denganku. "Jadi, apakah kau menemukannya?"

"Ya Tuan. Nona Hyuuga pindah ke tempat ini." Pria itu mengulurkan sebuah map kuning. Kuambil itu lalu mambacanya. "Dia pindah di hari yang sama ketika anda terbangun dari koma."

"Aku mengerti. Aturlah jadwal kepergianku kesana satu minggu lagi. Aku yakin saat itu aku sudah sembuh total dan sudah bisa berjalan." Perintahku.

Ia mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan note kecil untuk mencatat disana. "Baik tuanku."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pria yang bernama Naruto?" tanyaku lagi.

Beberapa detik berselang barulah pria itu kembali berbicara. "Ini agak mengejutkan, Tuan."

"Jelaskan padaku!"

"Seseorang yang bernama Naruto, dengan ciri-ciri yang Tuan katakan.. kami tidak menemukan satupun siswa disana yang seperti Tuan ceritakan."

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada selimut yang menutupi kakiku. "Apa maksudmu. Lalu dia siapa?"

"Saya sudah mencarinya dan menemukan informasi mengenai Naruto ini.." dia membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. Membuatku tak sabaran.

"Katakan saja langsung pada intinya! Aku tidak suka basa basi!"

Pria itu menyodorkan padaku map satunya lagi. Aku membukanya sementara ia mulai berbicara. "Uzumaki Naruto. Dia telah meninggal karena kecelakaan saat sedang berlari menuju sekolah untuk datang ke acara penerimaan siswa baru. Dia adalah anak yang pernah anda tabrak, Tuan."

Aku terpaku selama beberapa saat. Otakku segera mengumpulkan beberapa logika mengenai kehadirannya. Pantas saja. Pantas saja dia bisa melihatku.

Apa ia membuatku tersesat karena dendam, benci, ataukah tak punya teman di dunia sana? Jadi mungkin memang itu yang membuatnya berusaha untuk selalu menjauhkanku dari Hinata.

Sepertinya aku juga perlu menyempatkan jadwal untuk pergi ke makamnya, untuk meminta maaf.

→**FIN←**

Daann… berakhir dengan gajenyaaa~! Emang dasar ya gini deh fic hasil dari eksperimen. Moga-moga gak gagal.

Tadinya ini buat event Gudang Fanfic SasuHina kemarin, tapi gimana yaahh.. selain telat genre nya juga gak pas, word nya juga kelebihan.

Udah ah! Anne mau menghilang lagi sebelum ditimpukin sama yang lain #sadardosa

Sekali lagi.. karena Anne masih menjabat jadi seksi humas/promosi.. jadi Anne mau promo lagi grub chat whatsapp nya Moku-chan. Kami menerima curhatan apapun #plak #salahjalur. Walaupun kadang random, tapi di grub ini tempat kumpulnya pecinta-pecinta SH, yang bukan Author pun bisa ikut.. kami available buat siapa aja yang mau gabung dalam damai. Add aja nomornya Moku-chan 082140212021

Note : bingung ama judul, genre, dan pair nya. Apa ini bisa dijadikan SasuNaru aja? #plak #ABAIKAN!


End file.
